The Other Ketchum
by SaruRyu
Summary: CHAPTER FOUR IS NOW UP! Saru Ketchum has an interesting power, the power to talk to pokemon. Watch as She battles her way through the world facing dangerous obstacles and meeting new friends. please read and review what ever is bold is a pokemon talking.
1. Prolouge

Hello pokefans this story is about Ash's twin sister's journey through the pokemon world, you'll see all your favorite characters at certain times but let me describe our star

Saru Ketchum

She basically looks exactly like the fire red/leaf green girl character in the game

**URUSAIURUSAIURUSAIURUSAIURUSAIURUSAIURUSAI**

In this fantastic world there are many wondrous creatures that roam the land, and now four teens start on their adventure to explore, battle, and bond with these creatures. These teens are about to enter the world of pokemon.

Saru Ketchem is sitting on her rooftop starring at the stars while her twin brother Ash watches a big pokemon battle on TV.

Ash yells, "GO NIDORINO YOU CAN BEAT HIM"

Saru sighs and starts talking to herself "I can't believe I'll be leaving tomorrow; I've barley even stepped foot outside Pallet Town"

Saru smiles and punches her fist high into the air

"A new life begins"

"**PRODIGY!!!" **Saru springs up hearing a monstrous voice coming from near by when suddenly a large cat like pokemon, with brown fur, braces around its ankles, silver mane, and a mask like face, jumps onto the roof next to her.

**"There you are prodigy you look to small for someone with a reputation so small"**

Right after the pokemon says this Saru falls on her back and laughs up a storm

**"Why are you laughing weak little girl, you are about to make me hurl"**

"HAHA well I just think HAHa the rhyming is so HAHAHilarious hahahahaha"

"**ENOUGH"**

The Mystery Pokemon pounces onto Saru pinning her to the ground by her arms and legs.

**"You better be careful of what you say, for you will not live another day"**

Saru tries to get out of the pokemon's grip but finds that it is pointless and says, "What do you mean by that"

**"What I mean is what I said, I'm thinking I should start with your head"** the pokemon roars an overly loud roar and prepares to plung his teeth into Saru's skull when a Dragonite rams into it knocking it off of her. **"Who dares to oppose me with brute force, misleading me from my coarse"**

A guy with spiky red hair and an equally red outfit jumps off of the Dragonite and says,

"You should leave now if you want not to be defeated by the hands of me."

"**Just a measly human like you, cannot tell me what to do" **The pokemon unleashes a fire blast towards the red head "Dragonite Hyper Beam" the Dragonite fires a large beam of pure energy and the two attacks collide nearly matched.

Lance turns to Saru and orders, "Girl, take cover" but Saru just glares up at him

"And why should I listen to you red head" then the force of the attacks causes an explosion scattering up debris and the red head acting quickly jumps over Saru blocking her from the debris

"WHY IS EVERYONE POUNCING ONTOP OF ME!!"

"I wouldn't of had too if you just listened to me you annoying girl" Lance stands up "Dragonite Wing Attack" Dragonite's wings start to glow as it charges at the pokemon

"**if you think that will hit, then you are such a twit"** the pokemon fires another fire blast at Dragonite but Dragonite dodges it and strikes the pokemon directly in the side

"and now one more Hyper Beam" Dragonite unleashes another stream of energy and it hits the pokemon directly weakening it.

"**I must retreat for energy I lack, but both of you be warned I will be back"** the pokemon runs off leaving Pallet town to somewhere in the west.

"Hey girl, you should thank me for saving you" Saru stands up and glares at him

"Hey red head my name is Saru not girl"

Lance glares right back "well since that pokemon is gone I will le.." but he was interrupted

"Ahhh man your Dragonite is so awesome" Saru walks over to Dragonite and extends her hand "I'm Saru what's your name"

"Name? What are you talking about it is just a Dragonite it doesn't have a name" she glares at him again

"that is where you are wrong red head, all pokemon have separate names lie my friend Daughtry, and so what's your name Dragonite"

"**My name is William Charlance Digory the 24th"**

Saru's eyes bugged out anime style "um how about I just call you Willis" **"hmm Willis, I like it"**

"Enough of this foolishness I must leave lets go Dragonite" red head tries to climb onto Willis but Willis keeps evading him "DRAGONITE STAY STILL"

"Red head I think he is mad at you for ordering him around" red head turns around and places a small grin

"Call me red head one more ti…" he was interrupted again

"RED HEAD RED HEAD REmmph" Saru was silenced by red head's lips plunging upon her own but as quickly as the kiss happened it ended and red head leans to he ears and says.

"by the way my name is Lance not red head" when Lance stepped back Saru fell onto the ground and fainted "That girl is quite the hassle, lets leave Dra… umm Willis" Lance climbs onto Willis's back and they fly off.

**URUSAIURUSAIURUSAIURUSAIURUSAIURUSAIURUSAI**

Well that is the prologue. The next chapter will be posted soon. So please read and review, flames are welcomed with open arms.


	2. Chapter one Pecking, Running, Rolling

Hiyah guys sorry I haven't updated in a while I've been really busy with a play, but enough of that lets get this chapter rolling, oh and I should have mentioned this earlier but when the text is certain ways either pokemon or people are talking:

"Pika" human talking

"_Pika" _human talking

"**Pika" **pokemon talking

"**_Pika" _**pokemon thinking

Disclaimer: I do not own any pokemon characters besides the pokemon I've added, technically I have them in my videogame so HA and I don't own tootsie roll pops either

**URUSAIURUSAIURUSAIURUSAIURUSAIURUSAI **

Chapter 1 Pecking Running Rolling

As the sun rises in the eastern side of pallet town the local Dodrio sings its wakening up song

**"Wake up humans, get your asses out of bed!!!"**

The Dodrio then jumps on top of the Ketchum residence and sees Saru laying on the tiles

**"Saru wake up!!"**

Saru doesn't move an inch

**"Wake up today is the special day when you leave pallet town!!"**

She still hasn't moved (AN: man she is a heavy sleeper) and the Dodrio starts having veins pop out of its heads

"**WAKE UP ALREADY YOU LAZY HUMAN" **the Dodrio starts to intensely peck Saru in the side and all over waking her up

"OW! OW! DAUGHTRY QUIT IT I'M AWAKE"

**"About time you need to get your ass up and get the heck out of here if you want to start your adventure before you idiot brother"**

"Oh right, I'm leaving today, I'd rather leave without seeing my mom all worried, wait at the door Daughtry I need to pack"

**urusaiurusaiurusaiurusaiurusaiurusaiurusaiurusai **

Saru climbs onto Daughtry's back lying backwards

"Alright lets get going" but Daughtry decides not to move

"**Why were you sleeping on your roof anyway seems like a damn weird thing to do" **Daughtry's eyebrows raise

"I'll tell you on the way just start walking" as they start walking through the quiet streets of town while Saru explains the weird events of last night "and then he interrupted me by…" she blushes "k-kissing me then I fainted the end"

Then Daughtry starts to laugh his heads off

"**HAHAHA Saru has a boyfriend Saru has a boyfriend Saru… OW!!" **Saru hits all three of his heads with a frying pan **"What was that for huh?"**

"Well I don't want every single resident pokemon in Pallet Town to know I got kissed by some moronic pompous dragon trainer" then a large pink balloon puff ball hits Saru on the face and sits in front of Saru and she just glares at it.

"Jeela what do you want"

**"Like oh my gawd I was, like, looking for my, like, microphone when I, like, over hear that you, like, got kissed by, like, Lance."** And Saru just glares at her more

"Oh now you see Daughtry this is what happens, now the biggest poke-gossip in the world knows about it, no offense Jeela"

**"None, like, taken catch you, like, later"** Jeela floats far far away to the northeast

**"Sorry Saru didn't know that poke-bitch was there"**

"-sigh- it's ok Daughtry not your fault, man if that stupid little puff ball would have stayed here longer I would have splated her to the size of a pancake hehehe MUHAHAHAHAHAHA"

**"Why am I friends with you"** they arrive at the base of Prof. Oaks lab

"Why the heck are we here?"

**"Don't you need to get your first pokemon like the others?"**

"yes I do but not from that old geezer lets just get the heck out of here" they turn around and start to head to the exit of pallet town as they pass a blond haired girl wearing a green sweater.

"Saru!! Where are you heading! You need to go to Oak-sama's lab right now!

"Kaley, Kaley, Kaley, you may be older then me by a year, but you do not control me so there for I don't have to listen to you"

"well, but Oak-sama will be very upset at you if you don't show up"

"phf like I care, by the time he realizes I'm gone I'll be out of his evil moldy prune juice covered hands"

Kaley rolls her eyes "fine fine whatever but when you get attacked by a stupid Pidgey don't come crawling to me for help"

"huh funny, I always can see my brother getting attacked by a Pidgey not me hahaha" Saru and Daughtry walk off laughing

**urusaiurusaiurusaiurusaiurusaiurusaiurusai**

Prof. Oak's point of view

"Grandpa! I got here first I should choose my pokemon first why wait for the others blah blah blah"

"_I am getting tired of my grandson's incessant ranting where is Kaley when you need her" _

Kaley walks into the lab"hey Oak-sama, I'm here"

"_oh thank god"_ "why hello there Kaley nice to see you"

"it is nice to see you to Oak-sama"

"GRANDPA let me pick!!" Kaley hits Gary on the head

"Calm down you knuckle head and respect your elders!"

"I am not a knuckle head! And don't hit me on the head!"

"Gary, Kaley, both of you be quiet" _"This is almost as worse then Saru on a ramen rampage"_ "Kaley you can pick which one you want"

"BUT GRANDPA!! That's not fair I should pick first I was here first"

"Gary! Stop yelling at Oak-sama!" Kaley picks up a pokeball and opens it revealing a (drum roll….) Bulbasaur.

**"Bulba"**

"Oak-sama I'll pick this one"

"good choice Kaley such a hard to train pokemon is perfect for a strong willed person such as yourself"

"I guess I'll go now, bye Oak-sama, knuckle head" "I'M NOT A KNUCKLE HEAD"

I watch Kaley walking down the steps to her family and friends from the window while I'm trying to ignore Gary's ranting I look towards the edge of Pallet Town to the north and see a brown haired girl riding a Dodrio… hey wait a minute.

"WHY THAT LITTLE BRAT SARU!!" I run out of the lab and towards Saru at great speed.

**urusaiurusaiurusaiurusaiurusaiurusaiurusaiurusaiurusai**

**"We're almost out of town Saru"**

Saru does an air pump "Booyah!! and almost out of the old geezers evil grasp haha" off in the distance a large dust cloud coming their way

**"what is that running towards us?"** "hmm probably a Tauros we can easily out run it –yawn- wake me up when we get to viridian city"

As Saru snoozes the dust cloud gets closer and closer "SARU!!!!!!!!!!!! GET BACK HERE THIS INSTENCE"

"huh that sounded familiar.. AH old geezer!" **"Busted!!"**

"Saru to my house now!!" Daughtry turns around and heads towards the lab

"Daughtry no stop we still have a chance to leave NNNNOOOOO!!!!"

**urusaiurusaiurusaiurusaiurusaiurusai**

Back at the lab

"HAHA Saru you are in for a big lecture"

"-sigh- Gary be quiet, now Saru I know you are excited but it is dangerous out there without a pokemon to protect you could blah blah blatity blah"

Saru just tones out all of his lecturing _"not only do I have to listen to old prune face but dealing with his grandson is just as worse, my day isn't turning out to well"_

"hey old geezer, you hate me being here just as much as do so just let me pick then I'll leave"

"fine so be it go ahead" "WHAT but grandpa I was here way before here I should pick mine" "GARY STOP COMPLAINING"

while the two generations of Oak argue Saru goes to both of the pokeballs and opens them revealing a Charmander and a Squirtle "so what are your names?"

the Charmander speaks first **"Hi my name is Zeal it's nice to meet you"** Squirtle crosses its arms in annoyance.

**"You're to much of a softie Zeal you won't ever get through battling I don't even know why you were even brought here"**

**"Oh yah well you watch and see"**

**"yah I'll have fun watching you lose to a stupid Caterpie haha"**

"Zeal I'm choosing you as my partner" The Oaks stop arguing and stare confusingly at her.

"What's a Zeal?"

"Zeal is right here come on Zeal let's leave" Zeal walks up to Saru's side and they walk towards the door **"why did you pick me?"**

"Because we're going to show that squirtle that you are the awsomest pokemon in the world"

Saru gives the nice guy pose thumb up and teeth go ping and they both exit out the door.

"well I guess you get Squirtle Gary" "phf, whatever" Gary takes the pokeball "Squirtle return" squirtle returns to the pokeball in a red glowy manner.

**urusaiurusaiurusaiurusaiurusaiurusaiurusaiurusaiurusai**

As Saru and Zeal start heading down the stairs and when they step off the steps Ash running to the steps in his pajamas.

"hey Bro you're a bit undressed today aren't yah" **"This is your brother, he looks like an idiot haha"**

"um well you see I thought it would be a good idea to…" "Bro, you broke the alarm clock again didn't you." Ash cringes

"N-No of coarse not what gave you that idea" at that moment Gary walks down and stands next to his red shiny car

"Ash you idiot, not only are you late but you're dumb enough not to change"

"Well a … uhh a Mankey! Yah a Mankey broke my alarm clock" "whatever smell you later" Gary jumps into his shiny car and drives away and Saru and Zeal jumps on Daughtry

"No way in hell is he beating me to freedom Daughtry FULL SPEED" **"Alright you two better hang on to your skin"** Daughtry takes off at a near lightning speed while Zeal hangs on for his life by Daughtry's tail feathers.

**"STOP I WANT TO GET OFF"** "no way this is fun!!!"

as they near they edge of the town Daughtry all of a sudden stops and sends them flying into Gary's car **"HAHAHA I've always wanted to do that see yah not so soon Saru"**

"grrr when I get back that bird is toast"Zeal is holding his head **"ow my head"** Gary hears the commotion and turns his head

"Saru!! How did you get in my car!!" "uhh I forget, Zeal do you remember"

**"I believe that Daughtry flew us…"**

"you Charmander shut up! I can't understand you"

"Gary that is so rude to interrupt someone while they're talking" **"yes very rude"** Zeal unleashes an ember attack at Gary's head

"AAAHH MY HAIR" Gary lets go of the wheel and starts to put out the fire in his hair

"GARY FOCUS ON THE ROAD" The car starts to drive out of control through the plains and entering a forest tearing down trees. "Don't run over the Ratatata!!!"

"YOU'RE DEAD CHARMANDER" He reaches towards the back to try and strangle Zeal **"Go away"** Zeal runs around the car as Gary tries to grab him while the car heads towards a cliff.

"uhh Gary" "WHAT" Saru points and they all scream "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!

The car flies off the cliff and over a redheaded girl fishing on the riverbank. "huh that's strange a flying car" she shrugs and continues fishing.

While in the air the car just keeps soaring. "I feel like singing" "SARU Now is not the time for singing!!" then Saru starts to sing

"I BELIVE I CAN FLY… I BELIVE I CAN TOUCH THE SKY…" "Why are you singing!!" **"oh brother"** but then up from the trees a giant Fearow flies over and grabs the car and gently places it on the road.

"Thanks Danow"** "yah whatever see yah"** Danow the Fearow flies away "it is a good thing i made that deal with him two years back or we'd be as flat as a..."

But poor Gary is turning redder and redder "SARU!!!! WE WERE ALMOST KILLED BECAUSE OF YOUR STUPID CHARMANDER"

"hey it's not my fault that you are a rude person" "GET OUT OF MY CAR!!"

"Fine we are in Viridian city anyway" Saru and Zeal jump out of the car and Gary drives away

**"Saru what do we do now?"** "We get pokeballs and lots of them"

**urusaiurusaiurusaiurusaiurusaiurusaiurusaiurusaiurusai**

In a pokemart

Saru and Zeal enter and the store clerk speaks up. "heyah you trainer are you from Pallet Town?"

"uhh yup I am, now could I get a bazillion pokeballs please" "well first could you do me a favor and deliver this to Prof. Oak"

"NO WAY AM I GOING BACK THERE" "I'll give you as many pokeballs as you can carry" "DEAL" Saru grabs the box and they walk outside.

**"what do you think is in the box"** "probably a whole load of prune juice if it is I'm going to prank the geezer." Saru opens the box and a large inflatable pokeball costume pops out.

"Why the heck would old geezer want this?" **"The world may never know"** Zeal licks a tootsie roll pop "Where did you get that" **"uhh"** "can I have it" **"NO it is mine"** "Hand it over!!"

As they argue about the tootsie roll, the pokeball starts to roll down the hill towards the forest.

**"uhh Saru? The pokeball is running away"** "what? AHH we have to go get it the free pokeballs are at stake" As they run after the pokeball it rolls faster and faster

"I got an idea" Saru takes out a long rope ties one end to Zeal. "Zeal I'm going to throw you at the pokeball, you have to grab it and hold tight ready.." **"wait NO"** "GO!!" Zeal is throne at the pokeball and he grabs it being run over multiple times before Saru grabs the rope and pulls it and stops the pokeball.

"YES it worked!!" she walks towards the pokeball holding the rope tightly "see Zeal nothing to worry about" then a Mankey pops out of the grass. "oh hi what's your name"

**"NONE OF YOUR BUSSNISS HUMAN"** the Mankey tackles her off the ground re-sending the pokeball rolling "AHH SHIT" Zeal and her start to get run over multiple times while riding the rolling pokeball.

"I hate this thing!!" **"me too!!"**

Up ahead Ash is trying to capture a Pidgey "Come on Pikachu help me!!" then the Pidgey starts a sand attack twister right when the giant pokeball passes through and gets spun around in it.

**"I'm going to hurl!!!"** when the twister stopped the pokeball speeded even faster than before and heading straight towards Pallet town and who else is sleeping on the roof but…

"DAUGHTRY HEY MAKE THIS THING STOP ROLLING PLEASE!!!" Daughtry looks down at the scene and jumps down off the roof and runs full speed at the pokeball "thanks Daughtry!!" **"You shouldn't be thanking me"** He runs up and pokes a giant hole in the pokeball with his three beaks and it flies away like a balloon. **"i love causing her more trouble" **

"DAMN YOU, YOU STUPID BIRD" **"I should have run away from the lab while I had the chance this is TORTURE"** the pokeball runs out of air and now it starts falling to the roof of the lab.

"this is the end, it was nice meeting you Zeal." **"Likewise"**

**urusaiurusaiurusaiurusaiurusaiurusaiurusaiurusaiurusai**

Meanwhile in the lab Prof. Oak is enjoying a cup of sake.

"WOO HOO they are all gone, no more of Gary's ranting, Ash's laziness, Kaley's arguing AND most of all Saru's multiple times of pranks, screw ups and…"

At that moment Saru and Zeal fall through the roof and onto the floor causing a MASSIVE hole and the Prof. to spill his sake

"…damages? Ggrrrrrr SARU right when I try to relax you have to break in at the WORST possible time!! What do you have to say for yourself?"

"Oh so that's what I get for trying to deliver something to you, that's the last time I deliver something like that I NEARLY GOT KILLED well when I get back to viridian I get all those free pokeballs lets go Zeal" **"Right"**

"Wait? Pokeballs? Saru did I not give you some pokeballs and a pokedex?" Saru just shakes her head. "I hate saying this but, I'm glad that you're here" He walks over to a desk and picks up a red device and five pokeballs. "here take these and go" he pushes her out the door.

"-sigh- well at least the package wasn't damaged" looks up seeing the costume hanging on the edge of the hole swaying in the breeze "DAMN YOU SARU!!"

**urusaiurusaiurusaiurusaiurusaiurusaiurusaiurusaiurusai**

outside of Pallet Town in the forest it has started to rain

"Zeal I think you should go in your pokeball now" **"ok"** "Zeal return" she holds out the pokeball and Zeal disappears into the pokeball in a red glowy manner.

"Alright lets get to viridian city" she runs around the forest not knowing which ways which and driving very far away from the road "I think I'm lost"

**"Don't worry prodigy I'll help you out"** "AHH who's there!!"

**"Do not be afraid I'm here to help you my name is…"**

**URUSAIURUSAIURUSAIURUSAIURUSAIURUSAIURUSAI**

Well that's it, I'm going to have a little quiz for anyone that reads this to answer it you just review, so here are the choices for who it is.

a. Lugia

b. Suicune

c. Tyranitar

d. Kyogre

Those are your choices so please leave any comments you have good or bad doesn't matter. R&R


	3. Chapter 2 Eletric pokemon ATTACK!

Hello my fans!! Thank you everyone that reviewed I love all of your compliments and now the answer to the quiz shall be revealed, the mystery pokemon is (drum… roll)

**URUSAIURUSAIURUSAIURUSAIURUSAIURUSAIURUSAI**

**"My name is Suicune and I will take you to the edge of viridian city."**

"Um no offense Suicune but the last pokemon that called me prodigy not only had an annoyingly funny rhyming habit but tried to kill me."

**"Oh, that must have been Entei, anyway, no need to worry I am an enemy of Entei too. Now do you want to get out of this forest or not?"**

"Sure why not but can I climb on your back pwease." Saru grows puppy dog eyes and Suicune has a big anime sweat drop

"**Fine climb on"** Saru climbs onto Suicune's back and they run through the forest.

"I have got to ask, why do you guys keep calling me prodigy"

"**You've never heard the legend of the chosen one" **Saru shakes her head **"Long ago there was a pokemon master who was so powerful she could control any pokemon she wished, legendary or not, and when he/she died some of the legendaries feared that someone like him/her would come along and control us all and seeked to kill the next chosen one. Now lately a prophecy has been discovered that someone who could speak to pokemon would control them all under a fiery grip and be consumed by darkness. And some of us legendaries have heard of you and have been searching to kill you, or worse eat you."**

"No need to worry Suicune, I promise not to manipulate pokemon, I actually have no interest in capturing legendary pokemon hehe"

"**That's good, your not a bad person at all you're a sweet girl" **suddenly a large voltage of electricity passes by them overthrowing trees.

**"Oh Suicune!! You traitor hand her over your no match for me hahahaha"** out from the trees came a large yellow tiger looking pokemon with a blue tail and purple fangs barring his fangs ready to pounce. 

"**Raikou! This isn't good he'll surly defeat me. We need to get you to a safe place" **Suicune looks up and sees a tan hot air balloon with a rope dangling from the basket

"Hey stupid stripy butt!! You can't catch me HAHAHAHAHA"

**"Prodigy I'm going to jump as high as I can and you need to grab that rope."**

"But you'll have to face stripy butt all by yourself, you'll get hurt"

"**Having the prodigy be hurt is worse then me losing my life now get ready" **Suicune jumps up through the trees branch to branch getting closer to the balloon then right when passing through the top of the canopy he jumps super high towards the rope.

"Here goes nothing!!" Saru jumps off Suicune's back and successfully grabs the rope and Suicune dives back down into the forest. "That was a close one" she inches up the rope and jumps into the basket panting.

"**Well, well what do we have here"** looking up she sees two people one woman with long red hair that turns into a curl and a guy with short blue hair fiddling with a rose next to him is a Meowth standing upright.

"Hey little twerp how did you get in our balloon" said the red head and Saru glares at her

"First of all my name isn't twerp it is Saru Ketchum, and second I climbed the rope." The blue headed guy throws the rose skillfully right in between her legs.

"I suggest you be quiet around us we are high class members of the infamous Team Rocket"

The guy and girl face away leaning back-to-back and stupid theme music starts

"Prepare for trouble"

"Make that double"

"To protect the world from devastation"

"To unite the people in our nation"

"To denounce the evils of truth and love"

"To extend our reach to the stars above"

"Jessie"

"James"

"Team Rocket blasting off at the speed of light"

"Surrender now or prepare to fight, fight, fight"

**"MEOWTH that's right"**

And now Saru is lying on the ground twitching.

"That twitch was the worse twitch thing I've ever twitch heard in my life" Jesse gets really really angry and starts one of her fits.

"WHY YOU LITTLE TWERP!!!!! IF YOU DON'T LIKE THEN JUST GO TO HELL" she takes Saru's leg and throws her out of the hot air balloon.

"THAT WAS MEAN!! Hey I can see my house from here!" Fortunately she landed in a truck full of pillows sheets and blankets. "I'M ALIVE!!" and she passes out.

**urusaiurusaiurusaiurusaiurusaiurusaiurusaiurusaiurusaiurusai**

Many minutes later the truck pulls into the Viridian city pokemon center as it nears nighttime and Saru starts to wake up.

"Huh? Where am I?" Saru gets up and jumps out of the truck. "YES I did it I made it to Viridian City in on piece" Saru takes Zeal's pokeball out and throws it in the air realizing him.

"Hey Saru, it finally stopped raining?" 

"Yup, and now we're going to head off out of this town and get to pewter city faster hehe"

"**Shouldn't we rest at the pokemon center?" **"Nah I think we're fine" and so they make a graceful exit out of the city inill Saru falls and lands on her face. **"Are you ok?"**

**urusaiurusaiurusaiurusaiurusaiurusaiurusaiurusaiurusai**

THE NEXT DAY

"I WANT TO GET OUT OF HERE!!!!!!" Saru is lost yet again and the both of them have scratches and bruises all over their bodies.

"**Saru can we sleep please" **he falls over onto the grass. "-gasp- ZEAL NO!! WAKE UP DON'T GO INTO THE LIGHT" **"What light? I'M NOT DIEING SARU!!" **"oh, my bad" sweat drop

A yellow pokemon pokes its head out of the trees and laughs at them. **"this is funny seeing a pathetic human and her short stop starter house pet lost in the woods hahaha!!"**

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING PATHETIC" **"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A HOUSE PET"**

**"The two of you obviously" **

"get down and say it to my fa..." the Pikachu throws a rock at her forehead "OW!!"

**"HAHAHA that look on your face was priceless you stupid human see yah later not hahaha"** the Pikachu runs off as Saru starts to boil up. 

"I'm going to kill that thing lets go Zeal!!" She grabs Zeal's paw and jumps into the trees. **"not again no more running!!!" **they keep trying to catch up to the yellow rat but he makes a sharp turn and Saru runs right into a tree and falls to the ground.

"Zeal, why do bad things keep happening to me?" off in the near distance they hear voices.

"EWW EWW BUG!!! GET IT AWAY!!"

"Misty why don't you like bug pokemon?"

"Bugs are one of the three most disgusting things in the world!"

"Besides you, what are the other disgusting things?"

"Very funny. Carrots, peppers, and bugs. Everybody has something they don't like and I don't like bugs!" "

"Yeah, well I like carrots, and peppers, and bugs! What I don't like is you hurting Caterpie's feelings with your stupid fear of bugs."

Saru jumps out of the bushes to see Ash and an orange haired girl arguing and a Caterpie and Pikachu watching.

"HIYAH BROTHER!!!"

"SARU! What are you doing here"

"I was chasing this Pikachu that threw a rock at me but then I ran into you… so bro… is this your girlfriend or something."

"I AM NOT HIS GIRLFRIEND!! He destroyed my bike so I'm tailing him till he buys me a new one"

"Seriously? You should just give up, Ash probably won't get enough money for himself anyway, by the way my name is Saru and this is my partner Zeal" Zeal is nowhere to be found.

"Zeal? Zeal!! Where are you!!" Zeal moves like a slug on the ground sad and slow. **"I'm right here can I sleep now" "**Sure sleep all you like. Zeal return" Zeal returns to his pokeball.

"Alright I'm out of here see yah later… love birds."

"YOU TAKE THAT BACK!!"

**urusaiurusaiurusaiurusaiurusaiurusaiurusaiurusaiurusai**

Saru starts to walk through the forest more now actually following the path. "I bet I'll get out of this forest in no time I kind of need to since Zeal is so weak"

**"You still need help getting out of here, you really are a pathetic human"** the Pikachu jumps out of the pushes again. 

"not you again. Are you here to cause me more suffering."

"**nope, I have a proposition for you human"**

"What kind"

"**If that char boy there ****beats me in a battle I will let you capture me and I'll show you the way out, but if I win, well lets just say I hope you like bugs."**

"DEAL! Zeal time to battle." Zeal pops out of the pokeball slightly sleepy.

"**I WANT TO SLEEP, is that so wrong" **Ember attack onto Saru's hair. "OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW"

"**Can we start this battle or what" **"oh you bet you little rat!! Zeal use scratch attack!"

URUSAIURUSAIURUSAIURUSAIURUSAIURUSAIURUSAI 

Will Saru defeat the Pikachu and get out of the forest? Does Zeal have enough strength to make it through this battle? I don't know you'll just have to wait till next chapter so till next time please Read and Review.


	4. OW!

Hiyah everyone, sorry for not updating in a while i was... lazy, some writers block, and school sucks XP anywho here is the next chapter of The Other Ketchum.

_**Disclamer: i do NOT own pokemon, if i did i wouldn't be writing this.**_

**RAMENRAMENRAMENRAMENRAMENRAMENRAMEN RAMENRAMENRAMENRAMENRAMENRAMENRAMEN**

Last time on The Other Ketchum

After getting help from the mysterious Suicune and some song loving villains, young Saru finally gets to the infamous Viridian Forest. The spunky girl and her partner have gone through trouble and turmoil and now Saru and Zeal face off against a yellow rat pokemon for the reward of escaping the forest in one piece.

**raaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaar**

"Alright Zeal use Scratch!"

Zeal charges at the yellow rat and aims his claw to its face, but Pikachu jumped into the air at the last minute.

"**That's your attack? Haha, this is what I call an attack. THUNDERSHOCK!" **

Electricity builds up on the rat's cheeks as it delivers a small electric shock directly at Zeal.

"**OW OW OW IT HURTS OW!"** And he falls on the ground from shock.

"AH! Zeal it's ok, we can win this!"

Zeal got himself up with a little trouble, panting heavily.

_'Oh no Zeal can't take much more of this, I got to finish that rat off quickly'_

Out of the corner of her eye Saru saw something shining in the grass and picked it up.

"Potion? Perfect! Zeal here's a boost!" Saru sprays the potion on Zeal returning him to full health.

"**Yay! I feel tons better!" **

"Alright Zeal use Ember."

The flame on Zeal's tail increases as he breathes out a small but fearsome flame towards the yellow rat.

But the rat jumped up into the trees to avoid the blast.

"**Ha! What kind of a pathetic move was that?"**

"A pathetic move that will have you beat."

The fire from the ember shot directly into the tree Pikachu jumped into and the tree started to burn with dark smoke carrying everywhere.

"**Cough cough the smoke cough cough ah can't breath!"** The yellow rat fell down from the tree and coughed on the ground.

"Alright Zeal quick another scratch!"

Zeal runs to Pikachu and scratches his chest weakening it.

"**Saru throw one now!"**

"Huh? Oh right! Pokeball go!"

Quickly Saru grabs a pokeball and throws it at the weakened rat capturing it in a red light, and the ball shaked to and thro.

"Come on come on please work!"

"**Please work please! I want to sleep!"**

After some amount of time the ball stops shaking and a ding sound is made.

"YES It worked it worked hahaha."

"**Hurray I can sleep finally!"**

Saru goes and picks up the ball. "Come on out of there." She throws the pokeball up into the air and the rat jumps out.

"**Alright you got me I'll help you out."**

"You go ahead and lead the way… err what's your name anyway?"

"**Lee, my name is Lee."**

Holding out her hand, Saru smiles at Lee with a big grin. "It's good to be working with yah Lee." Lee goes up and they both shake hands.

**grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr**

Outside Viridian Forest.

"YES WERE FREE!!" Hyper little Saru walks to the edge of a small cliff. Zeal lays down next to her and starts to sleep.

"**Finally I can sleep in peace. Zzzzzzzz"**

"**Eh eh eh!" **Lee stands behind Zeal and kicks him over the cliff. **"Get up we still got to get to the city."**

When Zeal got kicked he rammed into a sleeping spiky haired guy.

"**Hey! I was finally getting sleep why'd you kick me!?"**

"**Because you are weak, and annoy me, come on were almost there can't you see the gym over the trees?"** Lee jumps down from the edge and points towards the town from on top the spiky haired guys head.

"Huh what's a gym?"

Suddenly the spiky haired guy starts laughing, causing Lee to fall and land on his head. "Oh that's funny youngster, you're the first kid I've ever met that didn't know about it hahahahaha!"

"**Ow! … Psycho old prune."**

"Hey old geezer what's a gym."

"Hmm" he says while rubbing his chin. "Well I can't quite remember, but maybe if you buy one of these souvenir Pewter City Rocks I'll tell yah where it is."

"OOOooo" She jumps down from the cliff with sparkles in her eyes "those are shiny!, Sure I'll…"

"**YOU STUPID HUMAN!"** The very ticked Pikachu slams Saru in the head with his tail. **"Can you not tell he is trying to jip you? I'll tell yah what a gym is, I've heard other humans talking about it while in the forest."**

Zeal yawns out as he lays down **"Man, this is going to be boring"**

POW

**"GET UP YOU STUPID LIZARD!!" "OW!"**

**"As I was saying the gym is basically a building with each have a gym leader in it. Trainers have to go in and beat the gym leader and get a badge from them, apparently eight of these badges can qualify you for some league thing that barley anyone has able to get to the top of. They say that whoever gets to the top will be the number one trainer in the world."**

"So we just have to beat him then we get to go to the big tournament. Alright it's decided we will go defeat the gym leader!"

**"I don't know I heard that this gym leader is really tough. Better get more info on him before we face him."**

"And we should stop by a pokemon center for some rest anyway. Come on Zeal lets go."

**"ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ" "WAKE UP YOU!"**

WHACK **"OW!"**

grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr

Our heroes enter the small yet calm pokemon center. There is a desk a ways in front of the door, phones to one side, and some tables and chairs at the other.

"What is with this elevator music."

"**I know."** Replies Lee dragging Zeal by his tail. **"This place has worse taste then Kakuna." **

"**zzzzzzzzzzzzz"**

All three of them walk up to the desk, Lee jumping up with Zeal onto the counter.

"Hello!" rings the bell "Anyone here?"

"Hello young trainer!" **"AH!"** Zeal woken by surprise falls off the counter and lands on his back. **"OW!" **

A pink haired woman in a nurse's outfit jumped up from under the desk. "I am Nurse Joy what can I do for you?"

"Well" Saru bends down to pick Zeal up "I was hoping I could give my pokemon all healed up."

"Right away just put your pokemon in their pokeballs"

Saru gets her pokeballs and returns them to their balls. "Here you go."

"This will only take a moment." Nurse Joy puts the pokeballs on a machine and some dinging goes on as the balls get shiny. "They're all done" She hands the pokeballs back to Saru.

"… that was seriously… strangely fast. Anyway come back out guys."

Saru throws the balls into the air, Lee appears standing but Zeal is still sleeping.

"**You lazy bum!" **POW **"OW! Why do you hit me!"**

"Anyway, Nurse Joy, who is the gym leader around here."

"Oh that would be Brock" "hehe"

"What's so funny" "His name sounds like rock haha."

"Well he does only use rock pokemon, you see every gym specializes in a certain type of pokemon, Brock specializes in rock pokemon so to be able to Beat him you should figure out how to beat rock pokemon."

"**Well then I'm useless" **stated Lee **"Rock pokemon are really strong against electric attacks, I know this just because I battled someone with a rock pokemon in the forest and…"**

**"Oh would you be quiet I want to sleep."**

"I still got Zeal."

"Young trainer you should check your pokedex for what rock pokemon are weak or strong against."

"Oh cool thanks, lets see." Some button pressing later. "Here it is Rock pokemon are weak against Water, Grass, Fighting, and Ground types."

**"And neither of us have any of those types of moves."**

"Now that's not cool."

"Well Brock also has pokemon that are sub, ground types, as in a mix of Rock and Ground."

"So… according to this his pokemon are also weak against … Ice… great."

Zeal gets up and says **"Well there is no use pondering it when it is almost night time. Lets just go to bed."**

True to his word the sun was setting outside.

"Hey Nurse can we borrow a room?"

"Certainly, here is your key."

"Come on guys lets hit the hay."

**"And tomorrow"** says Lee **"We should go to the gym and scope it out for how tough he truly is."**

**"zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz" "-sigh- stupid son of a salamander"** Lee drags Zeal to their room and they all go to bed awaiting what will come next.

**RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAMEN**

There it is chapter three is complete i hoped you liked it

Lance: Hey when am i going to show up again eh?

Don't worry Lance i got the perfect spot of when your coming in but it's not for a while

Lance: Great i gotta wait forever -eats ramen-

Where did you get that

Lance: the cupboard that said MY RAMEN STAY OUT!

WHY YOU LITTLE! -chases after Lance- MY RAMEN!!

Lance: AH please read and review to save me!!


End file.
